


Volunteer Fire Department

by summerdayghost



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Gen, V.F.D.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 07:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15791508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: An official message from the V.F.D.





	Volunteer Fire Department

The English alphabet in alphabetical order is as follows abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz. There is no particular reason for the alphabet to be arranged as such. It could be arranged in any other way and it wouldn’t make much of a difference. However abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz is how people have it memorized so that it is how it shall stay.

The English alphabet when put in order of letter frequency was etaoinshrdlcumwfgypbvkjxqz. Likewise the English alphabet when put in order of reverse letter frequency is zqxjkvbpygfwmucldrhsnioate.

One would think that our organization went by the name of E.T.A. judging on how many things we share a name with. We are aware that we are no Z.Q.X., but we didn’t expect this much.

Very Fast Delivery, Valley Of Four Drafts, Very Fancy Doilies, Village of Fowl Devotees, Vain Fat Dictator, Valorous Farms Dairy, Variable Frequency Drive, Vertibile French Diner, Vernacularly Fastened Door, Very Flavorless Diet, Vincent Francis Doyle, Very Fascinating Drama, Vessel for Disaccharides, Vinegar-Flavored Donuts, Violent Frozen Dragonflies, Vineyard’s Famous Donkeys, Violet’s Fifteenth Date, Voice Fakery Disguises, and so forth.

We here at the Volunteer Fire Department promise that we had no idea of the potential for confusion when deciding to primarily go by our initials.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for fail_fandomanon’s 100 words of ambigious acronyms. I just couldn’t not write this in response to that.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
